


Count on Chunkrat

by LilDrongo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Feeding, Force-Feeding, Hand Feeding, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Making Out, NSFW, Sex, Stuffing, Teasing, Weight Gain, Weight Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 06:11:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19717828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilDrongo/pseuds/LilDrongo
Summary: After a recent mission, Reaper realizes that he might not be in the best shape anymore. Feeling down he looks towards his boyfriend for comfort and Junkrat provides much more than comfort.





	Count on Chunkrat

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Sumo Sunday! also NSFW warning!

Some more fat Reaptire because I’m in the mood and also some NSFW! So warning right there, happy sumo Sunday!

————————

Reaper huffed as he put his gear away, panting from the mission. It was one of the last missions and Reaper was needed due to his knowledge of the area. He was very happy in the beginning, it had been too long since Reaper had been put on the battlefield and he was glad they were giving him a chance.

Unfortunately Reaper discovered why he wasn’t put on missions anymore and he was all too aware of it the whole mission. There was a lot of running, when Reaper was in shape this would be no problem for him, but now with all the access weight on him running proved to be extremely difficult.

Reaper was a major target due to his betrayal and his size, an easy shot for most Talon soldiers. Luckily Reaper still was very good with his shotguns and his phasing ability. Despite his huge impact on the mission Reaper still felt he did little to nothing. Half the time he was ticketed out and hiding behind some rubble to avoid enemy fire. Things weren’t the same as they used to be. During the mission Reaper was painfully aware of how heavy his belly felt, along with the rest of his body.

The mission was a success, lots of people thanked Reaper, but Reaper felt that this mission only proved to show how unfit he was. He should’ve been grateful that he even made it out alive with such a big gut on him.

Reaper slammed the door to Junkrat’s room and tore off his extremely tight uniform, he had nothing else to wear and it had rips in it. Making the whole situation even more embarrassing for him.

“Hey love, everything alright?” Junkrat asked, turning around with a worried expression on his face.

Reaper huffed, changing into some shorts and grabbing a beer from the mini fridge, “no” He grumbled.

Junkrat sat up, “what happened?” Junkrat questioned.

“We won” Reaper huffed.

“Then we should be celebrating! Why is it making you upset then?” Junkrat asked. He actually prepared for the celebration, laying out a small pile of food for them to enjoy on the large coffee table that was in front of their couch.

Reaper sighed, “It’s just, I feel awful” Reaper admitted, “It’s cool that we won but I didn’t do shit. Everything I was able to do well in the past is nearly impossible for me to do now” Reaper groaned, he felt so disgusting.

Junkrat sat closer to Reaper, “It’s alright love” he said, rubbing Reaper’s belly.

“It’s not though!” Reaper snapped, “Ever since I got so big and fat I can’t do anything on the battle field. Now that I actually could do it again I do nothing for the team! This damn gut gets in the way every time and I-I just.... I’m so fucking big, No matter what I do my belly never goes away.” Reaper vented, staring at the round orb of flesh that stuck out from his midsection.

Junkrat stopped Reaper’s venting by shoving a burger in his mouth, “Stop talkin shite about yourself mate” Junkrat said, kissing Reaper.

“It’s cause I am-“ Reaper protested but was stopped mid sentence by Junkrat kissing him on the lips.

“No you’re not. Without all that flab you look sexy. But with that nice gut on you, you look even sexier.” Junkrat complimented, “every time I’m in the same room as you, I can’t help but stare at you. Stare at that beautiful face and awfully cute tummy.” Junkrat said, feeding Reaper another burger.

“Who gives a shite if you can’t do missions anymore? You got friends! You got Winston, you got me” Junkrat said, kissing Reaper some more, “I love ya to the moon and back. You’re so sweet and caring and I’ll do anything for you.”

“I know... love you too” Reaper said, kissing Junkrat back, “ I’m still trying to get used to being so big all the time. You got it though” Reaper joked.

“With all of your constant feedings I won’t be able to get used to getting so much bigger” Junkrat chuckled, pressing against his lover and feeding him more food while also rubbing his gut.

“I can’t help it! You look so damn cute full” Reaper defended. He usually would be rather stuffing Junkrat but he could eat right about now. He definitely needed the energy.

“You couldn’t lose that gut if you tried” Junkrat smirked, “I’d make sure you’d keep that round gut.” Junkrat fed Reaper more and more making sure Reaper’s shorts would pay the price for his gluttony.

Reaper couldn’t help but really enjoy all the attention he was getting, “you're too kind to me rat” Reaper said between bites of food.

“Anything for you” Junkrat chuckled, giving Reaper’s bloating belly a good pat. Feeding Reaper more and more.

Junkrat wasn’t the greatest feeder, mostly because he was always so used to being fed, but being the one to feed did feel quite good.

Eventually the continuous stuffing did stretch Reaper’s shorts and the button popped off and hit the wall across from him.

“That was my last pair! You’re going to pay for this!” Reaper chuckled adjusting his shorts and moving on top of Junkrat’s thighs grabbing the remaining pizza and shoving it down Junkrat’s mouth.

Reaper was starting to really get into this, if he couldn’t dominate in the battlefield, he certainly could with Junkrat. Ruthlessly cramming Alice after slice into the poor Junker’s mouth. Reaper’s big bloated gut was pressing against Junkrat’s.

One box of pizza became two, two became four and after 15 boxes of pizza Reaper was done feeding his personal piggy. He took the time to look over his work in pride. Junkrat was sweating now, his big belly full of pizza that kept him down on the couch. His stomach gurgled and groaned liked Reaper’s.

Reaper sunk his talons into Junkrat’s soft belly, feeling them get engulfed by Junkrat’s fat.

“You look so hot *hic* when you rub me *gasp* belly” Junkrat chuckled, giving his belly a good slap.

“You look hot when you’re full and puffing like that” Reaper purred. His cock hardened against his trousers and he decided to kiss Junkrat’s big belly. From the top all the way to the bottom.

Reaper smirked and pulled down Junkrat’s trousers and lifted up his big belly to reveal a hard cock that sprang out, “you’re liking this huh?” Reaper cooed.

Junkrat nodded, “yes” he wheezed.

“I bet you can’t even reach it anymore fatty, with that big gut in the way of everything.” Reaper said, “I bet it’s ripe for some jerking eh?” Reaper said. Those words literally made Junkrat melt as Reaper gave Junkrat’s cock a kiss before using his hand and jerking Junkrat off.

“I can’t believe you gained so much that you can’t even reach your fat cock anymore. It’s a shame because this one is a beaut” Reaper huffed, jerking Junkrat off a lot faster. Loving all the adorable faces Junkrat made.

“I mean Jesus, all that fat just engulfs you’re big dick. I have to hold the damn thing up if I wanna jerk it!” Reaper teased, jiggling Junkrat’s belly with one hand.

It seems like Junkrat was hard for a very long time because it didn’t take long for Junkrat to cum. The warm jizz covered Reaper’s hand and the bottom of Junkrat’s belly.

“Someone was excited” Reaper joked, licking the cum off his hands, “now it’s my turn” Reaper said, tearing off his ripped shorts and trousers to reveal his monster cock. Since Reaper had moire of a round and hard gut, his belly didn’t cover his dick.

Reaper spread Junkrat’s thick legs apart and jerked his throbbing cock a few times before thrusting into Junkrat. Once he found his sweet spot Reaper made himself more comfortable by lifting his belly onto Junkrat’s.

Once Reaper was comfortable he grabbed onto Junkrat’s loved handles and thrusted into the poor rat as hard as he could.

“F-fuck your AHH good” Junkrat huffed, sweat formed on his brow as his entitled body jiggled and shook every time Reaper pumped into him.

“My hard work is really paying off!” Reaper teased, “just look at all that flab *grunt* shake!” Reaper gave Junkrat’s large belly a mighty slap.

Junkrat didn’t know how hard Reaper was going to go on him and he was panting like crazy. Absolutely turned on by what Reaper was doing to him.

Reaper continued to fuck, the loud slapping of gut against belly was heard as the two grunted and moaned

Reaper kept looking at the face and belly that he feel in love with and noticed how big it had gotten since they go together. The thought of making him and Junkrat so damn big was enough that with just a few more hard thrusts, Reaper came inside Junkrat. Cum was everywhere.

After a not so good cleanup. The two naked fatties leaned on each other as they made out. Kissing each other passionately while grabbing at their flab.

“You gotta keep wearing those speedos. It makes undressing really quick and you always look hot in it” Reaper cooed, kissing Junkrat.

“I’ll keep that in mind. You should start wearing them too. I love your fuzzy tummy” Junkrat chuckled, rubbing Reapers gut.

“Thanks for... everything you know. You’re too sweat to a grump like me” Reaper apologized.

“No need!” Junkrat laughed, “Ill do anything to make ya happy. Even if it means being so big I can’t walk” Junkrat replied, smacking his belly and kissing Reaper.

Reaper blushed, “Thanks, you better hold to that promise though”

Reaper could always count on Junkrat. For anything.

———————


End file.
